Ramen Dates
by bananabao
Summary: One-shot that might turn into a collection of fluff, starring my lovely ship Eun Sang x Young Do.
1. Chapter 1

Eun Sang almost surrendered herself to believing her fever had caught up with her. Yet, she was cognizant enough to understand that the scene playing out in front of her was not a mirage, not a figment of her imagination.

"Mother, is this too big? Should I make them smaller?"

Choi Young Do was in her home, consulting with her mother on how to dice carrots. Choi Young Do was in her kitchen, wearing a yellow apron, and carefully working a knife through vegetables.

Young Do glanced over at her, caught her watching him. She looked away, pretended to massage her temple. She grimaced, not needing to see him to know he was smirking right now.

Once he and her mom finished cooking, he helped set the table, carrying bowls of beef and radish soup, rice, and other side dishes. He laid them out on the table for her mom and himself, while Eun Sang was restricted to the porridge.

_Eat first. I will get water, _her mom signed.

"Thank you, Mother," Young Do bowed his head. He always addressed her mother with respect, but lately, Eun Sang felt like he called her mom, 'Mother' more intentionally, more familiarly.

_More warmly_, she thought.

The two kids sat each on one side of the table. Young Do pulled the bowl away from her. Before she could protest, he started blowing on the porridge to cool it. The steam from the porridge seemed to travel straight into her chest, wrapping a magnificent warmth around her heart as she witnessed his care. He slid the bowl back at her.

Elbow on the tabletop, he rested a cheek on his fist. "Why aren't you eating?" he asked. "Want me to feed you?"

"Hey!" she chided, glancing warily at the kitchen entrance in case her mom had heard.  
"What?" he asked with nonchalance. "It's not like it'd be the first time."

She glared at him, recalling the rice cakes they had shared.

"_Is that how you offer food to someone you like?" he had asked when she offered him a forked rice cake. "Let me show you the proper way." _

_She blinked in surprise when he clearly tried feeding her a piece. "What is this?"_

_He tilted his head and smiled. "You still don't know?" He persisted in holding up the fork. She gave in, leaning forward to receive the rice cake and chewing it. He watched her, eyes lit as if in awe. "You make it look so good. I want some too."_

_She was about to say he should have some, when he met her half-way across the small table and pecked her on the lips._

_He smacked his lips, eyes curved with relish. "It's tasty." _

"_Choi Young Do."_

"What are you waiting for? You really want me to feed you?"

She ignored his cheeky stare and began devouring the porridge hungrily. She had sufficiently starved her fever and now wanted to make up for it.

"Wow, you sure eat well. Makes me want to steal your porridge."

"Eat your own soup," she said.

"Aren't you going to thank me for all the love I put into making that porridge for you?"

A bit of rice stuck in her throat. She cleared her throat and reached for some water. "Thanks for helping my mom."

"Anything for my Eun Sang."

That was when her mother rejoined them and Eun Sang burned her tongue trying to avoid looking at her mom, embarrassed at her mom hearing him speak so affectionately to her.

Later, after he had once again demonstrated his professional dishwashing skills, Young Do and Eun Sang sat side by side in her room.

"It's getting late."

"Is it that time when you have to kick me out because you're scared your mom might be suspicious of what we're doing?"

"You should go do your homework." She was determined not to give in to him.

"Or are you afraid you might succumb to temptation?"

"Hey you," she glared at him, "I'm sick right now."

"Oh," he grinned, "so you're suggesting I might take advantage of a vulnerable maiden? Tsk, you wound me with such thoughts."

"Shush and go. And thanks again."

He smiled with delight.

"I'll see you to the door." She was about to get up, but he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Just sit still. I don't want you collapsing out there." But instead of getting up, he leaned over her and pressed his lips to her forehead.

She stilled in surprise.

"Oh." His head cocked to peer closely at her, lips quirking. "Your fever has resurfaced? Should I stay longer?"

Eun Sang averted her eyes sheepishly. He was making fun of her blush. "What did you do that for?"

"Just checking your temperature."

She frowned, finally lifting her gaze only to freeze again when their eyes met. The playful tone in his voice hadn't prepared her for the brown pools reflecting tenderness at her. Eun Sang felt the flames from her face dissolve into a pleasant glow. She was safe with him.

Young Do brushed cool fingertips across her forehead, disturbing her hairline. "Get better soon, Cha Eun Sang."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, look at you."

Eun sang set down her spoon and washed down her dinner with a swig of water. "What are you looking at?" The bite went out of her voice as she sat back, allowing a semi food coma to blanket her.

Young Do sat across from her in that prim manner of his, as though admiring a morning dawn, chin resting on palm. "You sure eat well."

She gave a soft "hmph," at whatever implication he was making. "Of course I have to eat well. I need to refuel since my mom didn't let me have anything good to eat while I was sick."

"What are you talking about? I made you such good porridge that time."

Porridge could get boring after a while, even the ones made by the infamous Choi Young Do.

"Regardless, I thank you for the jajangmyun this time. I'll treat you in return." Maybe he'll like that Kimchi Fever place that just opened.

"Forget it."

"I'm serious."

"So am I." He leaned back in his chair, eyes narrowing as if to sharpen his vision of her. "Call me old-fashioned but I'm not letting the girl I like pay for my meals."

Eun Sang met his eyes but didn't know what to say, so she set down her glass and occupied herself with wiping her lips. She felt grateful for his courtesy, but when he kept saying things so bluntly like that, Eun Sang couldn't help being reminded that it used to seem an impossibility for someone of her social standing to be receiving his attentions. Even though she knew he didn't mean to distinguish between their classes.

She felt something tug at her napkin and looked up to see he had reached across the table. He always crossed distances to get closer to her.

"If you're done, we should go somewhere."

After Eun Sang pulled on a jacket, she looked over and asked, "You're not taking your motorcycle?"

"It's still cold out."

"No it isn't."

He eyed her without humor. "You're going to get sick again riding out in the open like that."

What was up with the fuzzy feelings creeping up on her whenever Choi Young Do was around? While she appreciated the thought, she preferred riding his motorcycle with him. It used to scare her, how close to injury or death being on a two-wheel vehicle felt, how exposed her mortal body was, and she hadn't been able to resist holding him extra tight at the beginning. But she thought she was starting to understand both the thrill rushing in one's blood and the control lining one's hand during each ride. No wonder Young Do took such good care of his motorcycle.

Besides, whenever the two of them were on the road, she allowed herself to simply lean on him and she suspected he initially intended it to be that way.

She ambled up to him, extending her arm forward. "Let's not bother your driver. I'd like to go out with just you and me."

He gazed unblinking upon her outstretched hand, before accepting it and replying, "Okay."

The weather had warmed, with a tolerable breeze brushing tree leaves together.

"Whoa, an actual shooting star!" Eun Sang pointed.

"It was probably a satellite."

"Satellites don't travel that fast," she insisted, determined not to let him squash the peaceful atmosphere she imagined tonight. "It was a shooting star and you can't prove me wrong. Now be quiet while I think of a wish." She clasped her hands together, her mind fishing around for something not so far-fetched that she would be disappointed if it didn't come true. "If we were back by the sea, we could probably see more stars."

"Why look for stars when I'm here?"

"Hm. I was going to include you in my wish but your ego seems to feed you enough." She closed her eyes and made her wish: for her mom, sister, and friends, and Young Do of course, to have unyielding health.

Young Do watched her with her eyes closed and palms meeting perfectly in front of her lips. She was wrong, of course. He was never full when it came to Cha Eun Sang.

"Cha Eun Sang."

"What are you doing?" she asked when he folded his hands over hers and pulled them toward him.

"Why do you keep hiding what I want? Or are you being stingy?"

Eun Sang frowned at his wild accusations.

He gave a dramatic sigh. "I'm just making a wish with you." He nudged his chin at their joined hands. "After all, _let hands do what lips do_."

"Huh?"

In response, he gently cut the air between them to press his lips against hers. Eun Sang's whole body seemed to sigh in content. She felt his grin before she opened his eyes.

"Mm," his satisfaction vibrated in his throat, "My wish came true."

She blinked inquiringly up at him.

"You're not the only one who went hungry while you were sick, Cha Eun Sang."

Such a suggestive comment earned him a slap on the arm.

The corners of his mouth curved with glee. "You seem much stronger now. Guess I don't have to worry that I might overwhelm you."

"Tch. You think you're that intimidating?"

His hands guided her close to him by her hips. Eun Sang felt her lungs expand, grasping for the air that she momentarily forgot to breathe in while busy searching his eyes. She could remember the days before his steel eyes first graced over the unwilling portrait of her body, clad in Jeguk blue. If anyone had told her she would miss spending time with the boy who had threatened to trip her over and over, she would have bought the sorry sucker a cup of mango smoothie and directed them toward an asylum.

He cocked a brow at her. "Why ever would I want to intimidate such a lovely young lady?"

Scoffing, she glanced away with a little smile that had sneaked onto her mouth, then turned back and kissed him full on the lips. Standing on her toes, she braced her hands on his chest to keep steady, while her mind spun upon the vertigo of Choi Young Do.

Thoughts melted away as she savored their kiss. Even his lips, easily the softest part of him, felt dangerously sweet, and still managed to catch her off-guard with how much _more _she seemed to want in the sensations he sparked in her.

"I like when you spoil me," he said against her cheek.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well considering how innocent my ES is, I never thought we'd make it to our twenty-first kiss by this time."

"You've been keeping track?!" Was this what he used his supposedly sharp brain for?

"It's not like I'm competing or anything." He shrugged, then grinned like the devil. "Then again, I don't settle for double digits." He dipped his head back down to set another wish firmly on her lips.

Where before, few things or people could trigger a response from him through his carefully crafted countenance, now, he increasingly reached for the intoxicating indulgence that was anything Cha Eun Sang – her voice, lips, the tenacious fire in her stride, the soft lock of hair that curtained her brown eyes. All of it made his heart speed up. Not in the sense of a cheap thrill, but in a way that left him breathless in anticipating their next encounter – and even fearing that 'next time' might not come.

But she was here now. Thus, YD fully intended to make his wish come true over and over.

*Note: keeping with the theme of Shakespeare (midsummer night's dream…), I've always loved the passage from _Romeo and Juliet_ where R meets J at her home for the first time and they talk about _palmer's kiss _and lips acting as palms in prayer. Oi.

Thank you for reading and reviewing! A Happy New Year to all!


	3. Chapter 3

"Choi Young Do. Who allowed you to place me as 'YDLover' on your phone?"

"Do I need permission to do anything with my own phone?"

"You do if it makes others question the sanity of the person involved!"

"We can just say you're crazy about me." His smile was perpetually lined with a tease.

Eun Sang scowled at him. She had passed behind the couch on her way across the room and noticed him editing his contact list.

"Bo Na was right. You're the crazy one. Now give it here so I can correct my name."

"What's the big deal? You're not the only one with this type of name."

"What?"

"Bo Na herself has been dubbed as My No. 1 Fan. Rachel is Lucky Sister of a Sexy Brother. Ye Sol is…"

Well that was just the icing on the cake. Eun Sang decided it was her duty to reclaim the proper identities of these unfortunate ladies. She plopped down next to him and flipped an open palm at him. "Hand it over."

Young Do held up his cell phone on the delicate ends of his fingers. "Are you willing to enter the danger zone to obtain this?"

She made a snarly face at him. What danger zone? Eun Sang made a swipe for his phone but he pulled it back and caught her arm with his free hand, tugging her on top of him.

Oh. This danger zone.

She pushed herself up to create some semblance of space. His eyes scanned her face, knowing she wasn't truly as irritated as she displayed.

"Hand it over," she ordered.

"Yes ma'am." He kissed her.

"Yah!" she exclaimed, not so much in disapproval as in surprise.

"Were you not referring to my kiss?"

She clucked her tongue, stealing away the gadget he had baited her with. While she scrolled through his phone, he pillowed his head with an arm, watching her.

"What the? Bo Na and Rachel's names are normal in here."

"Yeah."

She cut a glare at him. He shrugged. She set aside his phone. She had always thought herself to be immune to Young Do's jokes.

"You're not going to change your name in there?"

"Oh that. Later." She didn't mind that much, really. The liberties that Young Do sometimes took in expressing his affection towards here were actually endearing, even when she pretended to be indignant.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot. Your weak spot is in chemistry."

She stamped down on the urge to argue. By the way he ran his teeth over his bottom lip, she could tell he was expecting an objection from her, and she would not satisfy him with one at the moment. Besides, he was right. She did need to study.

"Anything else I can do for you?" he asked, extra sweet, although the gleam in his eye alerted to her that he already had something in mind and was simply prolonging his attack in order to enjoy it more deeply.

"Get your own studio, you're making me nauseous, and that's saying a lot from someone as cute as me."

Eun Sang and Young Do looked towards the door and found Myung Soo glaring at them. She scrambled off the sofa, grateful that Myung Soo was for once without his camera.

Before she could sufficiently stutter herself into humiliation or scurry away from Myung Soo's gaze, which had gone from indignant to mischievous, Young Do claimed her hand and announced he wanted some fresh air.

Why then did she get the feeling there were going to be breathless moments following their departure from the studio? It couldn't have anything to do with the way Young Do's intentions had been unduly interrupted by his buddy minutes ago.

In fact, Eun Sang and Young Do received little fresh air after leaving. The two bumped into Bo Na and Chan Young, the couple having returned from buying snacks.

"Do you want to study with us?" Bo Na asked, holding up a plastic bag laden with bright colors. "I bought some brain-healthy treats to prepare for our upcoming exam."

Eun Sang readily agreed with ten pounds of notes and books in her backpack reminding her that midterms were just around the corner and she had more to focus on than what Choi Young Do did for fun on his cell phone contact list.

Young Do's eyebrows reached record high, but he also agreed to hit the books with the group. Although he did sweep a disgruntled glance at the girl whose hand he held.

"I refuse to believe I got anything but a one hundred percent on my essay," Bo Na said stubbornly. "I've read that book three times and even read literature reviews on the themes before writing the essay."

"Are you complaining just so someone will assure you that you did wonderfully?" Young Do asked, to which Bo Na demanded he take back his comment.

"Why would I need reassurance from someone who once got 99th place in the school?" she scolded.

"Then you might want to make your little soliloquy a few shelves away because some of us are studying for future tests, not brooding on past essays that we're _one hundred percent _sure we got_ one hundred percent _on_._"

"Ugh, why am I even with you on a fine day like this when it could just be me and Chan Young?" Bo Na pouted, having forgotten she was the one who invited the two non-Chan Young individuals sitting at their table. Chan Young smiled indulgently at her.

Young Do turned to see the last of an amused smile on Eun Sang's lips as she redirected her focus back to her textbook. Yes, why were they here on a Saturday with the world's most chill-inducing couple, when he would really much rather privately study the slight pucker in Eun Sang's mouth as she silently read, or try to critically analyze where her mind flitted to while turning her pages, or perhaps sculpt his own fingers around her small hands that held a pencil and ran over the desk, the same hands that could comb through his hair so fervently when she was ki-

"Let's take a break," he said.

She looked up at him, but her smile was brief. "Why are you taking my stuff?"

"This might be a long break."

Later, locked in the student broadcasting room, Eun Sang sufficiently stole Young Do's breath to his heart's content.

He groaned when she once again pulled away, a soft vibration in his throat that made her laugh. It was rare for that she got to witness him so docile.

"We should get back to studying," she said.

"I don't need to."

"You're very certain of yourself." She sighed as he nipped ear. "You've raised your ranking on the class list, but if you keep procrastinating, you'll end up number 99."

"Is that doubt I hear?"

She smiled at him. "Why? Am I right?"

He leaned in close, brushing the tip of his nose with hers. "And what will I get from you if I prove you wrong?"

She smiled when his teeth grazed her lips.


End file.
